


How Do You Write Like You're Running Out of Time

by archivist_lan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, This is How You Lose the Time War - Amal El-Mohtar & Max Gladstone
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivist_lan/pseuds/archivist_lan
Summary: A Time War twist on "Burn"... in which Blue eats a plant down to its roots.
Relationships: Blue/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	How Do You Write Like You're Running Out of Time

I saved every letter you wrote me

From that time on Abrogast

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

You proved you were mine

  
Do you know what the Agency said

When they saw our first movements align?

Did they

start watching you run, love

did they do what it takes to survive

  
Meantime your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

  
I’m consuming this letter you wrote me

I’m reading and reaching for last words with every line

I didn’t need a sign

I knew you were mine

Oh Red how you burn

Burn…

  
You followed your Agency’s orders

You built your last letter

with poetry sealed with my name

In crafting your words

You have ruined our lives

  
Do you know what the Agency said

when they saw what you’d done?

Did they

crown you a hero

for flying too close to the sun?

  
You and your words obsessed with longevity

Your repentances sealing my sentence

And I am perishing with every paragraph

Red, just to hear you

You, you, you

  
I’m writing this letter in longhand

No future historian will wonder how your iris reacted

When you broke her heart

We have torn it all apart

And I feel it burn

Red how you burn…

  
The Garden’s no right to my heart

The Garden’s no place in my head

I just need to know what you said

I’m reading through centuries

Consuming the letter that’s going to redeem you

  
You sang yourself into my heart

You’ve won with a game subtly played

Your words have devoured my days

My cardinal foxglove, it’s been quite a ride…

I’m left with the

Burn…


End file.
